New Girl
by GoInOneDirection
Summary: This is based on the TV show, but Meredith comes along on this one. Some Charaters: OOC, Rating: T for cussing, attempted rape, sexual content
1. There Goes My Life

A/N: I own nothing except the storyline & Meredith's mom, dad, and Cassie. Some characters may be OOC.

Meredith's P.O.V

I had just woken up from a dream that was pretty good. I looked over to my side and saw my sister- Cassie, still sleeping, sadley we had to share a room, lets just say I have a poor mother, and very rich father, and they are divorced.

''Cassie, Cassie, Cassie !'' I yelled at her

''What the hell, ?'' She said

''Cass, your 15, why do you have Dad's mouth ?'' I said

''Blah, blah blah, why do you have Mom's...stupidness, ?'' She said, Cassie hated Mom because she wouldn't let her live with Dad.

''Shut it, help me clean the room'' I said, we cleaned the room for about five minutes and then got ready for school.

''I call the bathroom !'' Cassie said running

''So do I !'' I yelled

We both squeezed ourselves into the tiny bathroom, and got ready. Me and Cassie looked alike, except the fact that she had strawberry blond hair, and I on the other hand had dark brunette hair, mine was shoulder length, hers was at the end of her back, she had green eyes like Mom and I had blue like Dad.

''Girls ! I'm back'' Mom yelled as she walked in the door from work. Mom was a waitress at the diner right across the road.

''I have news'' Mom said

''And I have school'' Cassie said as she grabbed her bike and took off out the door

''It was for you anyway, you got a letter from your Dad'' She said handing me a white envelope. I opened the creamy white envelope and held the letter, I started to read it.

''_Dear Mere,_

_I know I haven't contacted you for 2 years, Happy seventeenth birthday by the way. Anyway...I was wondering if you and Cassie wanted to spend the summer with me, i've already gotten the forms for the school, please call, you know the number.-_

_Love Daddy.''_

''So..?'' Mom said

''So do you want me to go live with the creep, ?'' I asked

''I think it would be better for you and Cassie, I don't have much to offer and he can give you the world'' She said

''Maybe I don't want the world...'' I said

''You should, you'd be living in a great place. Mystic Falls'' Mom said

''Uh, um,...Yeah fine'' I said as she bounced with joy as she grabbed the phone

''Hey..she said yes !'' Mom said, she looked at me and I faked enthusiam

After a long talk with Dad, Mom finally said:

''The plane arrives in 4 hours''

''4 hours !'' I said

''Don't worry. Cassie gets home just in time'' She said Just as she said that, Cassie walked in

''What ?''She asked as she looked at Mom's expression

''You and Meredith are going to dads !'' She said, Cassie's eyes practically bulged out

4 hours later, On the plane.

''I've never been on a airplane before'' Cassie said

''Ok ?'' I said making it sound like a question

''Your no fun'' Cassie mumbled

Then the plane stopped and the Pilot talked.

''We are now in Virginia''

''This is our stop'' I said

''We were supposed to go to Mystic Falls ?'' Cassie asked

''Yes. And Mystic Falls is a town, _not_ a country'' I said

''Oh, I knew that'' She said ducking her head

''Sure, you did'' I said as a cab pulled up, I told him the address and we took off towards hell.


	2. Bonnie, Jocks, Dad Oh my !

A/N In my story Meredith seems like a bitch at first, but she is actually really unfearless and sweet.

Meredith's P.O.V

Now that we were here a quote ran thruh my mind, 'There goes the neighborhood' And trust me it will be gone.

''Daddy !'' Cassie yelled pulling me out of my thoughts. Oh crap, were _here_.

''Hey, pumpkin'' He said to me with open arms, I walked pass him and said:

''It's _Meredith_, learn the name or don't talk to me. I shouldn't have said that because I really prefer the second one'' I said as I walked to my room, I instantly felt guility

THE NEXT DAY:

''Girls, time for school'' _He _said as he opened my door

''Knock. And I thought I said don't talk to me ?'' I said as he walked out the door, I smiled to myself and drowned in pride. I felt guilt coming back again

''It's on the other side of town'' _He_ said

''I _want_ to walk'' I repeated

''And if you get lost ?'' He said

''I'll call Mom, i'm sure she remembers her hometown she was kicked out of'' I said as I slammed the door

I walked and walked until I saw a big brick building that said 'Mystic Falls High School'. I noticed every kid was looking at me, I felt like flipping them off, but I stopped myself, one of the big football jocks was walking towards me, scratch that about three of them.

''Can I help you ?'' I said

''Were the welcoming committee, so welcome'' The guy said

''Ok, well bye ?'' I said

''I'm Tyler'' The guy said, as I turned back around, he was waiting for me to say my name.

''Meredith'' I said

''So, your new ?'' He asked stupidly

''Apparently'' I said

''Ooh, fiesty'' One of the guys said

''You know i've always thought jocks were dumb guys, and you have just proven a point'' I said walking away, they whistled, serouisly ? They still like me after I insulted them.

''Uh, sorry. That was out of line !'' I shouted to them

I walking into the school, and went to the front desk.

''Hi'' I said with a sweet smile

''Hello, how can I help you ?'' She asked

''Uh, Ri- I mean _Dad_ called in, I'm Meredith Sulez'' I said

''Ah, Meredith'' She said

''Here is your schedule, Bonnie Bennett will show you your first class'' She said

''How do I find her ?'' I said, right as I said that a girl tapped on my shoulder.

''I'm right here'' She said

''Oh, hey !'' I said

''Hey, I'm Bonnie Bennett, but I guess you already know that'' The girl said

''Yeah, kind of, but you didn't know. I'm Meredith Sulez'' I said

''Nice to meet you'' She said

''You too'' I said

''I heard what you did to Tyler out there..and I heard you apoligize'' Bonnie said

''I'm not a bitch, I am just...aggressive sometimes, then I feel bad and, I'm a wimp !'' I said dramictally

''Trust me, you are not the only one. Oh ! And this town is weird-'' She started, I interruted

''I know, i've lived here before'' I said

''Really ?'' She said

''Really, So whats weird about it'' I said

''Everything that seems normal, is not'' She said

''Ok, so your not ?'' I asked

''Not exactly..'' She said

''Care to explain ?'' I asked

''Uh, well we don't say anything beyond our group, I never even told anybody i'm not normal'' She said

''Oh, ok'' I said

''Its not you, its me'' She said

''Are you breaking up with me ?'' I said jokingly

''No, its just that, that...you need to meet my friends, after class'' She said

Maybe she was right, she is weird. But yet very cool.


	3. Kissed by danger

A/N By the way I made Meredith's personality like a mixture of Elena and Bonnie's. And don't worry there still in the story ;)

Meredith's P.O.V

I waited outside class for Bonnie to come out, but she never did. So I walked towards the next class. On my way in I ran into a guy.

''Sorry, i'm a klutz'' I said

''It's ok, it was me'' He said

''I'm Jeremy Gilbert''

''Meredith Sulez, spread that around school, so I don't have to indroduce myself'' I said as he laughed

''No offence, but you look way to young to be walking around with Seniors'' I said

''Your a Senior ?'' He asked

''Yeah'' I said

''Oh, i'm a junior'' He said

''Well my sister should be in your class, Cassie Sulez ?'' I asked

''Yeah. She is'' He said still following me

''You probably know my sister, Elena Gilbert ?'' He asked

''Nope'' I said popping the 'p'

''Then you haven't even been around yet, who have you met ?'' He asked, truth be told I was distracted looking for my next class

''Uh, a jock named Taylor ? Bonnie Bennett'' I said

''Taylor ?'' Jeremy asked himself

''Oh, you mean Tyler ?'' He asked

''Yeah. Thats the one'' I said

''Thats weird, Bonnie is my sisters best friend, she didn't mention her ?'' He said

''She did say she wants me to meet her friends'' I said

''Oh, i've got class. See you later'' He said walking away

''See ya'' I said as I finally found my class

AFTER SCHOOL.

I walked around until I found a dark Cemetary, I heard a branch crack. I felt like one of the idiot girls in the scary movies, looking for her boyfriend, who already got a one way ticket to the slaughter house.

''Hello ! Anybody there ?'' I asked shaking suddenly Tyler came into view.

''Hello, beautiful'' He said

''Hey, sexy ?'' I said and made it sound like a question

''So your out here alone, ?'' He asked, I did not like how this was going.

''Uh, yeah'' I said

''Great'' He said as he walked closer and smashed his lips aganist mine, I bit his and pushed him off

''What the hell ?'' I said as I slapped him, he started shaking uncontrollbly and then he growled ? I didn't know what came over me but I squealed and slapped him again, I then ran towards the town. And went into the Mystic Grill, with dirt and stuff in my hair. I looked over and saw Bonnie sitting with five other people. I waved awkardly and sighed.

_Great first impression._ I thought to myself.


	4. There goes my social life !

A/N I made some changes. Meredith and Bonnie are _both_ witchs.

Meredith's P.O.V

Everyone was looking at me, I take that back. Staring. I felt someone grab my arm, I turned around and saw Bonnie, a blond girl, and a brunette hovering over me.

''Hey these are my friends. Elena and Caroline'' Bonnie said

''Hi, I'm Meredith. I'm sorry I am covered in dirt'' I said smiling nervously

''What happened ?'' Elena asked as they pulled me into a bathroom and started pulling the grass out of my hair

''I was...attacked'' I said as there eyes grew wide with fear

''By what ?'' Bonnie asked

''Uh...you wouldn't believe me'' I said shyly ducking my head

''Yes. We have seen more than you know, and we would'' Elena said

''Uh, well. Tyler attacked me, but he turned into a wolf of some kind'' I said

''Werewolf'' Bonnie said turning towards Elena

''Whoa. What ? I am so confused'' I said

''Werwolves are real ?'' I asked

''Uh, Meredith, there are some crazy things in this world'' Caroline said

''What kind of crazy ? Are you guys...like..she-wolves ?'' I asked, thinking how stupid that sounded

''No, we just know way to much about that stuff'' Bonnie said

''Weird'' I said

''Yep'' Elena said

''My first day in Mystic Hell and I already got attacked'' I said brushing off the rest off the dirt


	5. Staredown

Elena's P.O.V

''So where do you live, Meredith ?'' Caroline asked as she looked Meredith over

''It's a big house on Hanson street'' She mumbled

''You have any siblings ?'' Bonnie asked

''A fifteen-year old sister named Cassie'' She said

''I have a fifteen-year old brother named Jeremy'' I said

''Cool'' She mumbled, I looked out of the cornor of my eye and noticed Damon was staring at her


	6. Another Conversation Involving Elena G

Meredith awoke in a sunlight drenched room. Last night events were so weird. A wolf encounter and school. Meredith pushed all her thoughts aside and slid out from underneath her red satiny covers. She looked at the vanity mirror at her apperance. Her black curls stuck out everywhere, telling her to straighten it, her blue eyes were half closed, threatening to let sleep take over. She wore a simple yellow t-shirt and pajama shorts. She heard a knock at her door.

''Mer, open the friggin' door. I need to borrow your mascara.'' Cassie yelled as she banged on the door. Meredith sighed.

''Come in,'' Meredith said. Her voice throaty.

Cassie walked in, wearing a pink t-shirt that said ''True Blonde-And I'm A Redhead!'' Merdith rolled her eyes at the randomness, her shorts were way too short for school, her strawberry blonde curls stuck out everywhere and her green eyes sparkled. She walked over to the vanity and grabbed my mascara, gently applying it.

''Nice shirt. Did _your _Dad buy it for you?'' Meredith questioned. Cassie rolled her eyes, Meredith was unsure of which remark that was for-knowing Cassie it was probably both.

''Maybe. What do you have against him?'' Cassie asked. Meredith's eyes almost bulged.

''Don't act like you don't know, Cassandra.'' Meredith replied, stirring up anger, purposely calling Cassie by her full name. Cassie's eyes heated up in anger.

''Oh, my gosh. Your upset over something that happened when you were two and before I was even born. Get over it, redeem yourself, eat some ice. Whatever, just remember that he took you in for the summer. So stop being a stupid bitch.'' Cassie said, arms on her hips. Meredith was shocked. She knew Cassie had an attitude, but this was insane!

''I apoligize that I am upset over my Dad beating the crap out of my Mom over nothing!'' I challened back. It was Cassie's turn to be shocked.

''What are you talking about? I thought that they argued and almost split up.'' Cassie said. Merdith forgot. Forgot that Mom had a cover story for Cassie, she didn't plan on telling Cassie the real truth until she turned Meredith's age.

''Nothing. Yeah, it was a stupid arguement, years ago, I'm over it.'' Meredith said. Cassie eyed her curiously. Meredith ushered her out of the room. After she did Meredith pushed her bangs out of her face and sighed.

XxX

Meredith got to school, wearing a blue jean jacket, green long sleeved shirt, and jeans, her black hair was straightened and she had makeup on. Before she started her day, before she even went into the school, she ran into a boy she saw yesterday-Stefan?

''Oh, I'm sorry,'' Stefan said, apoligizing as he picked up Meredith's books. He carefully eyed on of her books.

''Wow, I'm impressed. College level History. Most High School girls can't even remember what they did last night.'' Stefan joked.

''I think that beer probably does that for them.'' Meredith stated.

''Wow, and she jokes.'' Stefan said. Obviously these High School girls couldn't tell jokes from..well, anything.

''Haven't you heard I'm the owner of sarcasm?'' Meredith joked.

''Since your the owner. May I ask your name?'' Stefan questioned.

''I'm Meredith Sulez. I actually saw you yesterday with Bonnie and Elena.'' Meredith stated. Stefan looked as if he was trying to remember. Then a look of rememberace came on his face.

''Oh, yeah. You were the girl who got attacked by a wolf, right?'' Stefan asked, as if it was the most common thing in the world-Here, I guess it was.

''Sadly yes. Is that my identifier now? Girl who got attacked by wolf?'' Meredith asked.

''No, I'm sorry thats taken, by the rest of the population in Mystic Fall's.'' Stefan said.

''So, animal attacks happen alot here?'' Meredith asked. Stefan looked down to the ground.

''Yeah,'' Stefan stated.

''It's changed since I've been here then. Before I could walk in a cemetary without being attacked.'' Meredith said. Stefan's eyes shot up at this piece of information.

''Oh, you've lived here before?'' Stefan asked.

''Yeah, when I was eleven.'' Meredith said. Stefan looked at her as if waiting on a back story. ''My parents got a divorce when I was five. I visited my Dad every summer until I was twelve. Haven't been back since.'' Meredith started.

''I'm sorry,'' He said. Sadness covering his face. Here it comes, the worst part of telling the Meredith Sulez life story; the pity.

''It's cool,'' Meredith said, trying not to let her annoyance show.

''Your different than my girlfriend and her friends.'' Stefan said.

''Is that a good thing?'' Meredith asked. Stefan carefully choose his words.

''You are...intresting. A little more wild and unattainable than the rest.'' He said. Meredith 'hmmed' in intrest.

''I met you ten minutes ago, and I am already wild and unattainable.'' Meredith said.

''But its not a bad thing, in my opinion, its a refreshing change.'' Stefan said.

''Good. So this girlfriend of yours...is she a nagging bitch or something?'' Meredith asked. Stefan glared a little bit at that.

''_No,_ she's pure and sweet, and selfless.'' Stefan said, his eyes sparkling. Meredith stopped walking, Stefan noticed she did and he did as well.

''Your in love with this girl. I've known you for ten minutes, dude, and I can already tell.'' Meredith said, a smile covering her face, Stefan smiled as well.

''I am,'' He said.

''So, who is she?'' Meredith said. ''I know everything about her. Except her name.'' Meredith said as she nudged Stefan's arm.

''Elena,'' Stefan stated. Meredith realized who she was.

''Elena! Your dating Jeremy's older sister.'' Meredith said. Stefan smiled.

''That's the one,'' He said, flashing his pearly whites.

''I can see why your smitten, Stefan, She's awesome.'' Meredith said. Stefan smiled.

''Thank you,'' Stefan said.

When they got into the school, Meredith was aware that everyone was heading into class.

''It was really nice talking to you, Stefan. And I am sorry that I'm a blunt bitch. Your awesome, Stef.'' Meredith said. Stefan smiled.

''Your not a bitch. And I enjoyed talking to you, Meredith.'' Stefan said. Meredith waved at Stefan then headed into Math class, unaware that a large crow was watching and listening to the entire conversation.


	7. Cassie

After school, Meredith found herself walking alone in the empty school hallways. All the teachers and students were gone, and Meredith was unsure if any janitors were here. She sighed and noticed a light shining from underneath the door, She knocked. She heard a shuffling noise and then the door opened to reveal a scrawny, unshaven janitor.

''Hello?'' He questioned. Judging by the look on his face, he probably didn't interact with the students much or it might be because a student was still here after three.

''Hi, I was just wondering if you could let me out, the doors were locked.'' Meredith said. The janitor smiled a toothless grin.

''Got left behind, huh?'' He questioned, grabbing keys from his pocket.

''Uh, yeah,'' Meredith answered uneasily.

The janitor lead her down the hallway, she followed close behind. They made it to the double doors. He swiftly unlocked them, and led Meredith outside.

''Thank you,'' Meredith said, as she ran off towards her car, leaving the school and heading home.

X

When Meredith got to her Dad's house she noticed cop cars surrounding the place. Meredith ran inside, to find cops questioning her Dad. He noticed that Meredith was there, and he came closer to hug her, but she put her hands in front of her, stopping him.

''Did you call the cops because I was late?'' Meredith questioned.

''No,'' He stated. Meredith's brow raised in confusion. Then a detective stepped out of the kitchen, with a plastic bag that said 'evidence' on the front. Meredith was really getting worried now.

''What happened?'' Meredith asked.

Her Dad hesitated. ''It's Cassie,''

X


	8. Lost Cause

''What the _hell _happened?'' Meredith said carefully controlling her anger.

Her Dad hesitated. ''She was attacked.'' He stated plainly.

Meredith's petite brows raised. ''By what?'' She asked simply.

He shrugged. ''Why don't you get off your rich ass and go and find out?'' She said, annoyed. Meredith walked away and walked to a police officer.

''Excuse me, is there any theories of what might have attacked my sister?'' She asked. Not even caring that he was busy.

The police officer looked annoyed, but he answered anyway. ''Scissors,'' He stated plainly.

''Excuse me?'' Meredith asked in confusion.

He sighed loudly in annoyance. ''She had puncture holes in her neck, _princess_. What animal could do that? Nothing.'' He answered in a voice filled with rage.

Meredith was fired up. ''Look, I appreatiate the honesty. But, there is no need for your attitude, _dude_. If you don't like dealing with people like me, then quit your damn job.'' Meredith said, walking away before he could do anything.

Meredith walked outside to get some air. Then she realized she didn't ask the most important question. _Was Cassie even alive? And if she was would she pull thruh?_ But Meredith didn't notice any signs of death, but just to make sure she walked back inside and walked back up to her Dad.

''She made it, right?'' She asked, her voice hoarse from all the yelling and _almost _crying. Luckily she stayed strong as Meredith Sulez _always _does. Her father once told her if she _ever _shed a tear over _anything, _he would punish her, and that scared her more than she liked. Yes, Meredith was scared of her father, but she sure as hell didn't let it show.

Her father cleared his throat. ''She did, but she is in stable condition.'' He said.

She nodded. ''Thank you for telling me the truth.'' She said and then ran away into the dark abyss of the outdoors, noticing that a big black crow was sitting on her window seal.

''Go away!'' She yelled to the bird. _Look at me, I am standing her yelling at a bird, _She thought. Feeling much to stressed and tired, she ran to a friend's house.

XxX

Bonnie Bennett was sitting at home alone in her room when a knock at the door scared her. She jumped up and opened it. Finding the last person she expected to see at her doorway drenched in rain and hiding from the lightening and the loud claps of thunder. Bonnie didn't know Meredith long, but she never expected Meredith to be broken and lost and standing before her.

''I need help,'' She stated. Shivering and holding herself.


	9. Save Me Now!

XxX

Meredith sipped the coffee in her cold hands. While Bonnie stared at her in shock.

''Not meaning to be rude, Meredith, but...'' Bonnie started. But Meredith finished for her.

''What I am doing here?'' Meredith finished.

Bonnie nodded awkwardly as her hair hung over her face as a curtain. ''It's OK, I understand your confusion. I'm normally not this...broken.'' Meredith admitted.

Bonnie nodded. ''I didn't think that you were. You seem independant and stubborn.'' Bonnie said.

Meredith laughed. ''I am. You don't know how good you are reading people.'' Meredith said.

Bonnie chuckled. ''Oh, I know I am,'' She said.

Meredith smiled. Suddenly Bonnie was reminded of someone, someone who was also independant and stubborn, _Elena. _Not just her attitude, but her apperance and her actions. Like the way she not only needs the truth, but _yearns _for it, her and Elena are determined, and the way she twirls the ring on her finger reminded her of Elena as well. Bonnie could see Meredith being on of her best friends, and one of Elena's as well. A ring on Meredith's finger-the one that she was twirling, caught Bonnie's attention. Was that a Salvatore ring? No, a Pierce ring.

''Hey, can I see that?'' Bonnie asked. Meredith came out of her bubble and looked down to her tan hand and carelessly handed Bonnie the ring.

''It's a family ring. It's been passed down thruh generations. The first person who had it was Katerina Petrova.'' Meredith said absentmindly. Not giving it much thought at all.

Bonnie's eyes widened. She grabbed Meredith's hand and dragged her out of the house. Meredith let out a 'umph' noise. ''Come on!'' Bonnie said, hurriedly.

XxX

Bonnie quickly drove to the Boarding House. ''What is going on? Does that ring have some kind of magical powers?'' Meredith asked. Bonnie stifled a giggle.

''You have no idea.'' She muttered to herself.

Meredith's brow raised. ''_What _the hell?'' Meredith questioned.

Bonnie just sighed. ''I can't explain right now, Meredith.'' She said.

Meredith gaped, but she didn't push it, she just folded her arms over her chest.

They pulled into the driveway. Meredith didn't reconginize it, but she just followed Bonnie into the mysterious house. And she found a few familar faces; Stefan, Caroline, and Elena. And the others but she didn't personally know them.

''Guys, look at what Meredith had.'' Bonnie said, holding up the ring.

They all gazed at it, but the dark-haired man was the first to say anything. ''Brunette had that?'' He questioned.

Meredith scowled, and she wasn't afraid to speak up. ''It's _Meredith_, and it was my ancestors.'' She said, folding her arms over her chest.

He raised a brow. ''Who was your ancestor?'' He said in a flirty tone.

Meredith ignored it. ''Katerina Petrova. She is my great, great, great, great, aunt.'' She admitted.

He smirked. ''Of course she is. I knew she looked like you, Elena. And she's got that Petrova fire.'' He said.

Now Meredith was beyond confused. ''Elena? What does this have to do with her?'' She asked. But Meredith did notice that her and Elena looked a lot alike.

Elena sighed. ''We need to tell her everything. If she is related to me and Katherine. Then she is of importance.'' Elena said.

Meredith sighed. ''Was I not important before?'' She asked, anger rising to the surface.

The dark haired guy smirked again. ''Not to us,'' He said, as if it was polite.

Meredith glared. ''I really don't understand. All I know is my sister was attacked tonight, and she had little puncture wounds in her bare neck. That isn't an ordinary occurance. But it is here isn't it?'' Meredith asked.

The dark haired guy gave Stefan a look. ''Meredith,'' He said, taking a step closer to her. ''Your a intellgiant girl, and I'm sure you realize that there is more than meets the eye in this town.'' Stefan explained.

''Of course there is.'' Meredith said.

The dark haired guy sighed. ''Well, be prepared for the truth behind the scenes.'' He said, cockily.

Stefan took a deep breath and started to explain...

XxX

On the next chapter:

_''I'm related to vampires!'' _

_''Give me back my ring, bitch.''_

_''Hold it under the moonlight and see the exact extent of that dark power this thing holds.''_


	10. Vampires Will Never Hate You

Elena sighed loudly and moved closer to Meredith, she nervously pushed a loose strand of her brunette hair behind her ear.

''Meredith,'' Elena started. Meredith sighed, folded her arms over her chest, and reluctantly looked over to Elena.

''Do you believe in fantasies?'' She questioned timidly.

Meredith raised her petite brow. ''_Excuse me?_'' She asked.

Stefan moved Elena out of the way and he walked towards Meredith. ''What Elena is trying to ask is...if you know what the supernatural is?'' Stefan asked.

Meredith looked even more confused. This time Damon stepped up. ''OK, chick. Vampires are real, I'm one for example. There are several living right here in Mystic Fall's. Werewolves are also real, Tyler Lockwood is one.'' He explained. Not hesitating or scared, because everyone knew that Damon was blunt and outspoken.

Meredith gaped, but then quickly closed her mouth, threw back her head and laughed. ''OK, if you're a ''vampire''.'' Meredith said, as she raised her fingers in quotion marks as she said vampire. ''Then show me, prove it.'' She challenged.

Damon looked as if he had no problem with it, but everyone else hesitated. Elena moved foward and placed her small hand on Damon's arm. Damon turned as soon as she touched him and looked at her with questioning eyes.

''Damon, please don't,'' She begged.

He pursed his lips. ''_Elena, _the girl want's proof. Let her have it.'' He remarked with a quick smirk.

Elena stepped back and Stefan made her shudder as he put his arm around her, Elena quickly faked a small smile and paid her attention back to Damon.

Damon walked towards Meredith and let his fangs retract slowly, she saw the fangs sprouting and the purple veins moving under his-now, red eyes. She didn't scream or show shock. She just stared into the eyes of a demon.

''Interesting,'' She just said.

''How are you not freaked out?'' Elena asked. ''I was so freaked out and scared that they were murderers the first time I met them.'' She said, looking down, slightly embarrassed.

Meredith gave her a dark look. ''I had my theories,'' She said darkly.

''Wait, you thought that they were vampires already?'' Bonnie asked. Elena knew what Bonnie was thinking.

Meredith looked to Bonnie. ''Not vampires exactly. But after my sister had gotten bitten in the neck by something and the fact that everyone is so dark and mysterious here just added up a list of theories.'' She explained. Bonnie nodded-unconvinced.

Suddenly the Boarding House door slung open and in came Caroline and Alaric. ''Sorry we took so long. I swear Ric was driving two miles an hour.'' Caroline laughed. She then noticed the tension in the room and became aware of Meredith.

Caroline's perky smile faded into a friendly smile. ''Hi! Meredith, right?'' She asked. Even though Elena knew that she remembered because, well she has an improved memory now.

''Yeah, Kim?'' She asked.

Caroline scoffed. ''Puh-lease! It's even dorkier, I'm Caroline.'' She said.

Elena cleared her throat. ''Caroline, we were just discussing important..._things_.'' Elena said, awkwardly.

Caroline noticed Elena's tone and she fixed her posture and mood. ''Oh, um, what exactly do you mean by things?'' She asked, nervously looking around the room at each and everyone's faces.

Meredith spoke up, breaking the silence. ''I know about vampires, Caroline.'' She just said.

Caroline's blue eyes widened. ''Elena! Why didn't you tell me you told someone else? I'm treasurer of all of our vampire meetings.'' Caroline squealed.

XxX

_On the next chapter:_

_''I was getting a vibe from her-energy, different energy from humans. I think Meredith is a witch.'' _

_''She doesn't know that Stefan is a vampire, guys!'' _

_''Did you tell someone?''_


	11. Cameo Vervain

Meredith sat in her third class, bored out of her mind and almost freaked when she saw a big black crow watching her thruh the window. She almost asked the teacher to move her away from the window. When they let everyone out and the rest of the class filed out, Meredith stayed behind to observe the crow.

''Your a freaky little thing, aren't you?'' Meredith asked.

''Elena?'' She heard a voice come from behind her. She jumped and turned to see a man with sandy brown hair standing there in the doorway, a guarded look on his face.

''Oh, no. Sorry, I was just leaving.'' Meredith said awkwardly as she grabbed her purse from her desk.

''I'm sorry I called you Elena. You look like her.'' He said.

Meredith smiled. ''I will take that as a compliment.'' She said.

He chuckled. ''I'm Alaric Saltzman,'' He introduced.

He stuck his hand out and Meredith shook it. ''Meredith Sulez Holt,'' She introduced.

He smiled and then pulled back. Something around her neck caught his eye. ''Hey, that is a lovely necklace,'' Alaric said.

Meredith looked down at it. ''Oh, uh. Thanks,'' She said.

''Can I ask where you bought it?'' He asked.

Meredith eyed him suspiciously, but told him anyway. ''We didn't. Family heirloom. Supposely it was my great great great grandmothers who is still alive somehow.'' Meredith said.

Alaric raised a brow. ''You've never met her?'' He asked.

''No, but I heard she's great.'' Meredith joked.

Alaric chuckled and watched the girl walk out of the classroom and then dialed a number. ''Damon, we have a problem.'' He said into the phone. ''It involve's Elena and a connection to the new girl, Meredith.'' He said and that's all it took for Damon to be interested.


End file.
